Curando a Gripe
by ILOVEJORJAFOX
Summary: Sara està gripada e Catherine vai cuidar dela de uma maneira sexy


cheguei mais cedo do trabalho naquele dia,decidi passar em uma loja antes de ir para casa . após algum tempo eu voltei para casa,abri a porta calmamente mais para minha surpresa não tinha ninguém na sala . fui ate o quarto e então eu vi alguém deitado na minha cama,com certeza era minha garota . eu coloquei minha bolsa no canto e subi de mansinho na cama ela parecia estar dormindo,eu passei uma mão sobre a blusa te-la acariciando a lateral do corpo dela,ela suspirava e então ela respirou,foi então que me lembrei que ela estava péssima . eu podia sentir o corpo dela mais quente que o normal ela finalmente acordou .

CW:como vocêe esta querida?

SS:mais algumas colheres de xarope e eu ficarei melhor.

CW:vocêe não parece melhor!você esta muito quente,parece que é febre. eu vou cuidar de você.

Sara sorriu enquanto sentava encostada na cama,eu estava com o corpo doendo de tesão,não sei,mais ver minha namorada tão vulnerável,me fez ficar louca para tocar o corpo dela e fazer ela feliz . decidi que faria te meu tratamento medicinal uma noite bem sensual . eu seria a enfermeira quente dela,e ela seria a minha paciente especial .  
eu fui ate o banheiro e vesti uma camisola branca,não tinha a fantasia de enfermeira mais sabia que não iria precisar disso .

CW:então deite-se minha paciente,eu tenho que ver como você esta?

tentei fazer da forma mais sexy possível .

SS:acho que estou melhor..enfermeira sexy.

eu pode ver o qual divertido aquilo parecia para ela e continuei com o jogo .

CW:vou ter que ver o quanto sua temperatura esta,então tire toda a sua roupa menos a roupa intima.

ela me obedece seguido de alguns espirro,logo ela esta do jeito que eu gosto e deitada na cama . eu subo encima dela e começo a passar a mão sobre o corpo tenso dela .

SS:não deveria usar o termómetro?

CW:eu estou usando o meu termómetro,e ele marca que você esta realmente quente.

eu deito sobre ela e minha mão desliza ate o inicio da calcinha preta dela,já posso sentir o calor no núcleo dela .

CW:vc esta pronta para eu cuidar do seu corpo mais a fundo?

SS:não é uma boa ideia Catherine,eu vou começar a espirrar e não vai ser legal .

eu ignoro completamente seu pedido e começo a passar a mão na fenda dela,eu posso ouvir pequenos gemidos saindo dos lábios dela,eu começo a morder os seios dela e chupa-los,ela não pode resistir por muito tempo e eu sei.

SS:não...Catherine...não...ahh...isso...é...ahhhhh...muito...uhhhh...muito...uhhhh...bom!

eu continuei a apenas passar a mão pelo centro dela através da calcinha,não demorou para que eu mergulhasse um pouco do meu dedo no centro dela por cima da calcinha . eu ouvi gemer baixinho,então começei a retirar a calcinha dela que me amostrou que ela estava tão molhada quanto eu .

CW:você esta tão quente no seu núcleo baby!eu quero te comer inteira!

nós costumávamos falar sujo enquanto fazíamos amor,sabia que sara amava me ouvir dizer isso,assim como eu amava vê-la implorando . ela tenta tocar em mim mais eu a impeço .

SS:por favor Cath...quero tocar você querida!

CW:agora não,quero me concentrar em você!e só você!

ela suspira com um tom de decepçao,mais eu sei que não posso manter as mãos dela longe do meu corpo . eu peguei meus três dedos fortes e enfiei sem dó em Sara,ela era uma mulher selvagem na cama e amava um pouco de sexo violento . eu enfiei com toda a minha força e retirava rapidamente bombeando meus dedos dentro dela,enquanto minha boca mordia e chupava com força seus seios e pescoço .

SS:ahhhh...querida...isso é...tão...tão bom...uhhhh...mais...mais...uhhhhh...mais rápido...mais...uhhhhh...forte...ohhhhhh...foda-se Cath!  
ela esta gritando agora e sei que o orgasmo é inevitável,eu retirei meus dedos e desci meus lábios ate o clitóris inchado,ela agora esta ofegante e começa a gritar meu nome.

SS:CATH...uhhhhhh...céus CATHERINE...CATH...ISSO...É...DELICIOSO...RAIOS...UHHHH...FODA-SE...UHHHHHH...PORRA Cath!...UHHH FODA-SE...CATHERINE!

CW:acalme-se baby,nao queremos que meus vizinhos escutem o que estamos fazendo .

o corpo dela começa a tremer eu mordo e puxo o clitóris que seu corpo não aquenta mais e explode em prazer absoluto .  
eu retiro meus dedos de dentro dela,e ela ainda esta se contorcendo,esta de olhos bem fechados e eu subo para beija-la,meus lábios então encharcados do prazer dela,e ela me beija de volta .

CW:espero ter ajudado você a melhorar. se sente melhor?

SS:muito...mias me sinto obrigada a retribuir a ajuda sexy enfermeira!

CW:hoje foi o seu dia querida,não quero que faça nada para me retribuir!não hoje.e no final dormimos calmamente.

**fim**


End file.
